Dr Jekyl and Mr Cullen
by Babette12
Summary: Submitted for the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Cullen contest. Edward is working in Chicago's Metropolitan Hospital when he is assigned a rather tasty smelling patient. Will the monster win, or will Dr. Masen? One-shot, AU, minor lemon for Kyrene


**Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Cullen Contest**

**Pen name: Babette12**

**Title: The Desire of My Heart**

**Word Count: 4911**

**Rating: M**

It had been almost a century since I had been changed. Seventy years ago I put away my vampire nature in order to return to my sire, my father, Carlisle. With his family, my family, I could find solace. They gave me peace and quiet from the world, from the humans with their morass of mediocre thoughts that tried my patience along with my self-control.

For at this moment I was thirsty and I heard the thoughts of the kind I used to hunt.

Willing my body into submission even as my mind cried out to rid the world of this predator I continued on my path. How appropriate, I thought, that Hyde in Stevenson's book had the name Edward. But I would never give in to the siren call of blood, the desire to destroy the destroyers. Even though he was vile, I held the true monster inside. Then again, maybe he would show up in my ER and I could tell the police he had made a confession.

Carlisle had convinced me to actually attempt to practice medicine after finishing medical school for a third time. I was as inured to the scent as he was now, only thoughts of violence in the minds of those I treated brought up the desire to hunt and kill. Nothing else touched me.

Resisting had been so very difficult at first and so I had started my practice in pediatrics. Dr. Masen, the name I had chosen this time around in order to differentiate myself from Carlisle, had excelled there. Mind reading really did come in handy with children. But I had seen Alice's vision of me in the ER, performing miracles and being happiest there, and so I had chosen that demanding field as my specialty. Again the mind reading helped, alerting me to problems when the patients were in too much pain to speak. So did my vampire stamina.

I walked in at the beginning of my shift and smiled at the nurses, aides, and other various personnel that kept a hospital running. I knew which eyes followed me, where those eyes focused, and who I needed to make sure I was never alone with in order to avoid very uncomfortable situations. Carlisle and I had been working here for five years now and I envied him Esme since she kept Carlisle safe. The staff loved her far too much to ever pursue Carlisle. I had no one to deter them. I shrugged, I didn't want anyone.

It was a typical night in the decaying metropolis of Chicago. Returning to my old home had brought with it mixed feelings. Esme had restored everything to perfection, my mother would have loved that and been so pleased her home was well taken care of. At the same time, seeing it in all its grandeur brought back memories of loss that would be better relegated to the back of my mind.

No sooner had my presence been noticed then I was handed a chart, gunshot wound to the leg, no arteries hit or he would have been in surgery to save his life. A note was made at the bottom, _gang_. "Watch out for that one, Dr. Masen," Mary warned me. "We've searched him for weapons but he's been known to hide some in interesting places and pull them on us if he feels like he isn't getting the help he deserves."

"I'm sure I can handle him, but thanks for the heads-up," I told her with a smile and her answering thoughts indicated that they were all aware that I was able to subdue even the hardest criminal with just a look, and that was why the worst ones were given to me. I didn't mind. I frequently just gave them a large smile, my teeth shining in the harsh fluorescent glow of the lights, while my cold hands tended their injuries. They didn't know what I was but their instincts warned them to be afraid. Maybe this one would be making a confession of his sins tonight as well. Another reason I was frequently given them, the police had requested me, hoping I could get them to speak.

It turned out this one was easy. His mother had come from South America and had taught him the legends of Lishbomen. He didn't believe them, thinking them funny tales she had told to get him to behave, but he recognized the description when he saw me. He pulled a knife on me once, right as I was cutting away the rest of his pant leg, to threaten me to do a good job. I had disarmed him faster than he could even see my hand move and called in the police. A few well placed questions in their presence, not to mention wide, teeth baring smiles, and they knew what had become of the person who had shot him. He had told them it was accidental, his buddy's gun going off when they were messing around, but it had been gang related as many gunshot wounds were.

I stepped out and was met by Mary again. I really liked working with her, she was older, very happily married, and while she found me good-looking, startlingly so, her thoughts were always on her husband and children when not on work. She handed me a file with a smile. "Broken arm, room thirty-one, she's a sweet girl and I thought you could use a break from the nasties," she told me, her thoughts also revealing that she thought the girl was pretty and hoped I would be interested in this one.

Chuckling I reminded her of the hospital policy against dating patients. She just rolled her eyes and imperiously pointed me in the right direction. "Go get her, tiger," she said. I really wished she hadn't, for as vile as many of the creatures I worked with were, dealing with the inane thoughts of the instantly besotted was far worse.

I stopped outside the room as if reading the chart. That actually only took me three seconds, but it allowed me to listen to the thoughts of those within. It helped with misdiagnosing as what they had written on admission was sometimes a cover for what really brought them here, they were just too embarrassed to tell the receptionist. I could hear one mind, worried thoughts for her friend who was in pain consumed her, but no one else was in the room. Or so I thought.

"How're you holding up, Bella?" I heard the friend ask, her thoughts and voice matching as they so often did.

"I'm fine, I just wish I could get something for the pain," I heard next to the first girl. I listened harder, and heard nothing more. Odd, she was in there, I just couldn't _hear_ her. There was also a tantalizing scent nearby, permeating the area. I needed to hunt tonight or I'd never make it.

Pushing the door to the room open I was hit with a scent that changed my demeanor faster than Mr. Hyde ever took over Dr. Jekyll. I wanted the blood, my throat constricted into an arid wasteland as I looked at the two girls within and saw the fear on their faces.

Or, on one of their faces, the other was looking down and blushing. I took another hesitant breath, to pinpoint which young lady was emitting the siren call and nearly crushed the door in my attempt to hold myself still as the flames of desire and want flashed down my throat.

It was the brunette, the silent one. I knew she was thinking because she was looking from me to her friend, an obvious look of confusion on her face.

"One moment please," I whispered, exiting quickly into the hallway. I had to get myself in control. The monster couldn't win. I had stopped feeding from humans and would follow Dr. Jekyll's example before I ever touched an innocent.

But I wanted her.

I sent a thought out to Alice. A cry for help, knowing she would see my need for her before I sucked in a large lungful of air and returned to the room.

"I'm terribly sorry," I muttered to the girls, the uninjured one's thoughts bombarding me with fear over allowing a doctor so obviously out of control to tend to her friend. I needed to assuage their concern and fast.

"I'm afraid I had asked not to be disturbed so I could focus on your care," I addressed the delicious morsel with a smile that generally disarmed even the toughest harridan, "and my pager went off. Please forgive my anger from earlier." The friend wasn't quite convinced but was willing to not argue. I had no idea what the one who tormented me thought but she looked up with a slight blush and smiled.

Reaching for her injured arm, I enquired, "May I?" She gave a nod and lifted it slightly, cradling the broken arm to reduce the pain. Still I could see that the movement had hurt her, judging from the grimace of pain and how pale her face became. I took hold of her arm and the break was obvious, and so was the warmth of her skin as touching her sent a raging fire down my throat, straight to my groin.

She jumped a little from the contact. "I again apologize, my hands are cold from frequent washing," I murmured to her and she nodded again, yielding up another small smile. "We'll have to get x-rays," I told her, using up the last of the air in my lungs, afraid to breathe in too deeply with her in such close proximity.

I gave a nod and raced from the room. Encountering Mary in the hall, her thoughts crashed in on me, hoping I had found one of the girls attractive. I rolled my eyes at her, knowing she would believe I was just reading her expression. I took in a breath, the air cleaner here but still containing enough of the girl's smell to dry my throat even further. "We need to set up x-rays," I told her.

"You're already set," she quipped, "the break was pretty obvious. Now, why don't you take that chair," she said, pointing to a wheelchair parked next to the room, "put her in it, and wheel her down? It'll give you a chance to get to know her better." She then left quickly, laughing as she went.

I made a decision, grabbed the chair and wheeled it into the room. "You're in luck, my very efficient nurse has already scheduled radiology for you, so I can take you right down," I said, smiling at the very pretty girl that made my throat burn. Turning to her friend I added, "You can make yourself comfortable here or in the waiting room."

"I'll wait here," she said, reaching over to her friend, her thoughts consumed with worry over the girl's pain. "I'll be here when you get back, Bella." She then assisted her friend into the chair before sitting back down in the visitor's seat.

I wheeled the girl around, "Bella, is it? I'm afraid I was more focused on your injury than your name. I apologize, again."

She waved her good hand in the air, spreading her delicious scent on the waves of air surrounding me. "Oh, that's fine," she said, "I'm actually glad to hear that you are so focused on my arm."

I knew it was wrong. I knew Carlisle, if he were around, would rake me over the coals. I didn't care. I wouldn't drink her blood, but there were other places that I could taste of her. We made it to radiology quite quickly.

I helped her from the chair onto the table after dismissing the technician. "I'll see to her personally," I had told the woman, her thoughts were amused that the handsome doctor had finally found a girl in whom he was interested.

Bella watched me closely. "I thought doctors didn't do this sort of thing. I've had many broken bones, but you're the first doctor to take my x-rays."

"Oh?" I asked, not really caring. I was far more interested in being near her, the burn of thirst was changing to the burn of desire. I refused to allow either monster emerge, I would control the evil in my heart far better than Dr. Jekyll ever had.

"Yes, and I was wondering…" she stopped, and I looked at her, no longer prepping her arm, waiting for her to finish. "I was wondering why that was? Oh, and that feels good."

I looked down to see that I was stroking over the bruising skin with my cold hands. I'd imagine it would feel good, the cold acting like a compress to lessen the pain. And it did feel good, her skin was smooth, far more so than any other human I had ever encountered.

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of Alice's thoughts. She was laughing at me, telling me to get her number. "Not funny, Alice," I muttered under my breath, knowing the human before me wouldn't hear but that Alice would.

With Alice nearby I felt more grounded and went about my tasks more efficiently. I could see confusion in the girl's eyes again as I snapped shot after shot of her arm, gently cradling it as I rotated for the required pictures. When I was finished I took her hand to help her sit up, holding it a bit too long. She noticed, and with a blush and quiet 'thank you' she returned to her chair.

"Um, Dr. Masen?" she said, drawing my attention though it had never drifted from her.

"Yes, Bella?" I responded.

She took a deep breath, moving the air around her, sending her tantalizing scent into swirls that caused me both pleasure and pain. "Your hands are cold, would you mind placing one on my arm again?" Her face lit like fire as she said it and she leaned her head down as if trying to hide behind the curtain of her hair.

I moved her hair from the side of her body that her injured arm was on. Leaning in close I whispered, "I would love to put my hands on you," then chuckled as my fingers closed around her broken arm, blowing my breath into her face with the knowledge that it was an enticement, and swallowed back the flow of venom that resulted from seeing her blush descend down her chest.

There was an empty treatment room nearby and I changed course to head for it. I could hear Mary nearby and lifted my eyes in time to catch hers. She saw where I was headed and chuckled. I was breaking policy by being alone with a patient of the opposite sex and so she mouthed the words 'I'll cover for you' to me. I gave her a big smile in return drawing out another chuckle as a result.

I lifted Bella onto the exam table and turned as I heard Mary behind me. She reached out her hand, "The painkillers you ordered, Doctor," she said with a smile, her thoughts hopeful that I would set the poor girl's arm before I made a move on her.

She was right, I should. I could hear Alice's groan of disapproval from the waiting room and thought I could still get something from this. Bella took the pills quickly, drinking the small cup of water so fast that I realized she must be thirsty as well.

As I waited for the signs of the painkiller to set in I spoke to her. "How did you break your arm?" I asked and was surprised that the question brought on another blush.

"I tripped on the sidewalk and landed wrong. I'm a klutz, I'm afraid." I could see the painkiller was setting in as her breathing deepened and her body began to relax. "I've broken so many bones that I think the doctors where I grew up kept a pool on when I would return." She then turned to me, looked me up and down, and said, "You're quite handsome."

I laughed. "The painkillers must be working. Let's see if I can set your arm," she nodded with a look of apprehension. This was always the most painful part. The nerves encasing the bone were ragged, usually torn by the breaking bone, and pulling on them was extremely unpleasant. Since there was no audience I decided on using my enhanced abilities to reduce the trauma as much as possible.

She gasped at the pain, but I had the bones realigned by the time the end of her exclamation left her body. Wrapping my cold hands around the area I immediately cooled the traumatized flesh. Flesh I wanted to touch, taste and drink from.

I pushed the monster down, I would not harm this innocent, but he was barely below the surface, mocking me, calling to me to give into the siren call of her blood or her sex. Wrenching myself away I reached for the door, knowing Mary was behind it with the plaster I would need for Bella's arm. She handed it to me with a smile and pulled the door shut behind her.

Working quickly I had her arm in a cast in no time. When I was finished I looked up at her, realizing I had casted her arm in under three minutes. Her face was one of surprise as she looked back at me, and then it began to change.

Slowly she leaned toward me, her intention on her face as I responded in kind. Our lips met forcing burning heat down my throat with such force that I had to grab the exam table to keep from biting into the lip I had sucked between my own. The screech of the metal bending under my fingers was loud in my ears, but not as loud as the cackling demon who craved release from inside my head.

I slowly detached my lips from hers, knowing if I moved to fast my brain might register it as if she was an animal attempting to escape. "Call me," she whispered against my throat where her head had somehow ended up. "Or come see me. You have my number and address in the file." I couldn't answer her, I couldn't risk taking in the breath it required lest the monster overpower me and I end her life now.

All I could do was stop breathing and help her into the wheelchair and return her to her friend. I indicated the girl should follow me into the corridor, where the air was clearer and I could breathe without fear of ripping her throat open. I gave the instructions quickly and was glad it was the end of my shift. I didn't need to look at her chart again. One glance and I had all her information memorized.

Leaving the hospital as quickly as possible, taunted by Mary's chuckles and Alice's mocking, I took off into the woods to feed. I could fight this monster. No Mr. Hyde would take over my conscious state and force me to become the evil vampire he craved me to be. The area around the side of Lake Michigan was severely depleted of deer this night and in the morning the news would report the strange phenomena of a herd of deer appearing dead in the water just five miles from shore.

The monster sated I returned to my home, a townhouse where I lived separate from my family but close enough that we could be together in minutes. As I changed my clothes I contemplated the girl I desired beyond reason. Her eyes, her skin, the warmth of her blood pulsing strongly beneath her thin, fair skin, the monster within taunted me with them all. Additionally it brought up the memory of her taste, her lips on mine, the feeling of her skin under my fingertips, the desire for consuming her not only the desire for her blood.

_Go to her_, the monster rationalized, _just to see if she is doing all right_. I knew he was lying. I knew the monster within wanted her body, either through her blood or her sex. I didn't care. In an instant I was flying out the back window into the trees that reached the second story of my house.

In minutes I was in front of her home, hearing her breathing, smelling her scent. Two seconds later I had scaled her house, climbed in a window and gone in search of her. Three seconds after that I stood at the foot of her bed, the sheets twisted at her feet, her casted arm flung over her head while her other arm was draped over her mid-section and her pulse beat steadily in her bared throat.

_Breathe her in, make sure she is all right_, the monster crooned, playing on my better nature to serve his own vile ends. I knew if I listened I might be lost but I found myself giving way. Opening my lungs I took in, feeling the desire wash over me in torrential waves of fire.

_Look at her, examine her for other injuries_, the monster whispered in my head and I obeyed, allowing him to take more control of me since his arguments were rational. As I looked the fire moved from my throat to my groin. The vision of her in her small shorts and tight tank reminded me that I was a man.

_Examine her more closely_, the monster continued, lulling me in, tempting me with the vision of holding her in my arms. I remembered the taste of her lips. _Surely you can taste her again?_ the monster encouraged. I knew I shouldn't but having given in to the monster a little he demanded more, lulled me in by playing meek when in truth I knew he desired dominion. Still, I acquiesced.

I knelt by her bed, her warm, wet breath taunting me with a hint of her flavor as surely as her nipples, hardened in the cold taunted me with the desire to taste her there. Leaning in I breathed her in, my nose skimming over her cheek, her eyes, and her lips. I looked up and froze as I saw her eyes open and look at me.

She gave a small gasp followed by a smile. "You came," she whispered, then confusion marred her features. "Did I leave the door unlocked again? Charlie, my dad, will kill me if he finds out." I placed a finger on her lips to stop her talking.

"You don't mind that I'm here, in your room, so close to you?" I asked.

The blood I wanted to taste rushed to her face as she shook her head. "I thought I made it perfectly clear what I wanted earlier, Dr. Masen," she said, "although I am surprised you would come right into my bedroom."

"Edward," the monster said through my lips even as my other self, my sane self, chuckled at the irony, "my name is Edward Cullen. I'm using my mother's name so the staff doesn't think I was hired simply because of who I'm related to."

Her hand weaved into my hair, pulling me closer as the monster surged with glee. "Why are you in my bedroom, Edward?" she asked as her lips rose up to meet mine.

"For the same reason you are pulling me closer," the monster spoke through my lips again. I could feel him pushing me out of the way, forcing his way to the surface. I tried to hold on to myself, but then her lips met mine.

Suddenly Dr. Masen was gone and I was the monster again. But the monster was torn, her body or her blood, which did I want more? Her hands moved from my hair to my chest and I felt her fumble with the top button of my shirt as she began to swipe her tongue over my bottom lip, and the one desire overcame the other.

With a growl I ripped my shirt from my body, the weak strands of fibers offering no resistance to my fingers as the monster roared his triumph in my mind. Her hands began to caress my back as mine grabbed the hem of her tank and began to tear it up the middle, revealing her to me.

I could hear her breathing pick up and felt her cast hit against my head, the plaster reverberating and crumbling as it made contact. Bella tried to sit up, crying her concern over hurting me but I merely laughed at her and took her arms and pinned them over her head.

Holding them there with one hand my other made quick work of the exercise shorts and panties she was wearing. I could hear the monster groaning, his cries of desire leaving my lips as he looked upon his prize. And then my lips traveled to those nipples that had been partially obscured by the fabric. I reached out my mind, begging the monster to not bite her as it sucked one nipple into my mouth and ran my tongue over the sweet flesh, Bella's moans driving it onward.

Leaving that taste of heaven behind my lips traveled down, my free hand stroking the skin I anticipated tasting. I pushed the casted arm into the soft bed gently, and looking up through my lashes until I met her gaze, I uttered one word, "Stay."

She gave a little nod and now both of the monster's hands were free to explore her body. Touching and tasting I took in every part of her, my fingers and tongue working her into a frenzy of sweat and panting desire until she reached her release. Her body shuddered as she pulled on my hair, pulling me back up her body and whispered, "Too many clothes."

The monster chuckled again, knowing he had finally vanquished me as I helped him remove my pants and boxers, tearing the fabric in my haste to remove them. Desire had overcome all reason as I entered her body and the monster cried out his pleasure at the feel of her enveloping him.

We worked together, the three of us. Bella, the monster and me all moved in harmony to build up the tension and pleasure within. She kept her injured arm above her head, but her other hand ran along my back, down to my buttocks, pulling me into her deeper and deeper until she cringed from the pain.

My mind swiftly lashed out to rein in the monster. _If you kill her then you'll never have this pleasure again_, I admonished him and was glad when he listened.

I could feel her tightening around me, the sensations of her impending orgasms driving me closer to mine. "Go," the monster cried into her ear, "Let go, my Bella," and within a few more strokes she did and the monster exalted.

Swiftly I grabbed hold of him in my mind, right as he was lowering his lips to that point in her throat. "No!" I screamed to him, fought with him and tried to overcome him with Bella completely unaware of the struggle to preserve her life that was going on in the man making love to her. I clenched my jaw shut, wresting the power over it from the monster just as my orgasm filled me, throwing both of us into the oblivion of pleasure as we both gave up the fight.

Breathing fire from the smell of her I rejoiced in hearing her heart continue to pump the vital liquid I craved through her body. I had beaten down the monster, controlled him, and was left emotionally exhausted from the battle. He had won over my physical desires for her but the girl still lived and that was the most important victory of all.

She shivered slightly and I pulled the blanket over her to protect her from the chill of my body. She hummed in contentment and allowed me to turn her on her side and spoon her from behind. In minutes the soft, regular breaths from between her lips told me she was asleep.

I hoped she wanted me to stay because I wasn't ready to let her go. I knew very little about this girl, all my information coming from a rather large medical file. Could I stay with her? Could I beat the monster permanently and be her lover, her friend and her companion? How would I accomplish this?

The monster reared up inside me just enough to draw my attention to him. _You could change her_, he whispered.

I jumped from the bed, making for the window when I heard her voice. "Edward, stay," she barely breathed out and I felt the monster reach for my legs to lead me back to her bed.

We can share in the pleasure of her, he whispered, trying to compromise. But, I feared. What if he ever completely won? He just smiled at me, a leering grin of hope. I wrapped myself around the girl again, holding her as she sighed in her sleep. _If I win, we change her_, the monster taunted me and then was surprised when I agreed.  


* * *

  
I wrote this quickly for Sobriquett and Kyrene, because I think they rock and wanted to be in their contest. Much love ladies!


End file.
